


Hush, Hush (Keep It Down Now)

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has got to be <em>some</em> way of shutting William Beckett up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Hush (Keep It Down Now)

**Author's Note:**

> For the mini-kink bingo square "gags".

“God, shut up.” Tom laughs against William’s skin, pushing him down onto the couch. “You’re too fucking noisy.”

William bites his lower lip to be quiet, but it doesn’t last long. The next time Tom’s teeth graze over his collarbone, he’s gasping loudly, his hands hard on Tom’s ass, pushing him down as he grinds up against him. Tom sucks at the curve of William’s clavicle, trying not to get distracted from his goal by William’s insistent hands or the hot, throaty sound of his voice.

“Okay. Okay. God.” Mike’s asleep in the bedroom, passed out across his bed where they left him. He had the last ten hours of driving to get them home after the show, which is why William and Tom are taking advantage of the chance to have a soft surface under them for this. Still, if William wakes Mike up, they’ll have to take it outside to Tom’s ex-girlfriend’s car that he really needs to return, now that they’re back in town. “Shut up.” He kisses William, making a soft noise of his own as William tries to take over the kiss, sliding one of his hands up Tom’s back to his neck. William’s aggressive, like a spider, all arms and legs and enveloping, taking things over. Tom pulls away, breaking the kiss and breathing hard. “No.”

“But…”

Tom shakes his head and frees himself from William’s grip. If he doesn’t, this is going to end the way it always does, with Tom pressed to the wall and William pushing inside him. Not that Tom doesn’t like that – he does – but just once he wants to wrest control for himself instead of being at Mike’s mercy in the band and Bill’s mercy everywhere else. “Shut up.” He reaches down and grabs for something, a discarded t-shirt or something, and shoves it into Bill’s mouth. Bill gasps around the fabric and then chokes, and Tom just stares, the familiar blue of William’s boxer-briefs shoved into his mouth. Tom can smell them – a show, ten hours in a van. They’re sweaty and musky and, most importantly, they’re shutting William up. His eyes are wide and indignant, especially when Tom grins at him before moving down.

It’s a victory. William’s noises are muffled when Tom’s teeth rake across one of his nipples, when he bites and sucks at William’s skin. He knows William could tug the makeshift gag out at any time, but the fact that he’s _not_ is powerful, fueling Tom’s hunger. He’s in charge, tasting William’s body. Exploring it. Feeling every inch and taking his time. Touching the taut skin over his ribs, feeling the sharp jut of his hip. Bill’s cock is hard, leaking and Tom can feel the stain of pre-come on his body where he’s brushed against it. He wants it as bad as Bill does, wants to feel him and fuck him or suck him or get fucked. He’s willing to have anything with Bill. Wants it all. But he wants this too. To experience it all, to take it all in slowly instead of behind bars or in bathrooms or the back seat of the van.

“God, could photograph you.” Tom glances up at William’s face, caught for a moment at the sight of him. His hair is damp with sweat and clinging to him, and his mouth is stretched wide around the boxer-briefs, the blue almost black around his lips from spit, from sucking on them. Tom’s cock gives a hard jolt and he looks at William’s eyes. They’re wide and dark, the pupil’s blown black. “Want to. Want to have you on film. Not digital. Want to go through the processing, and see you develop like I made you.” He can feel the blush on his cheeks. He’s no lyricist, he’s not good with words. He ducks his head and moves back down to William’s stomach, tracing the thin line of dark hair from his navel down to his dick.

William makes a noise, a whimper or a whine, muffled to nothing more than a whisper, but Tom understands. He wraps a hand around the base of William’s cock and grips it, licking the shaft and the head before taking it in his mouth. Bill arches off the couch, trying to talk and breath around the gag and choking slightly instead, but Tom doesn’t stop. William’s thick and long and he has to work himself down on his dick, taking him in increments until he’s used to him, sucking firmly around him. He hears Bill’s hand hit the back of the couch and the other one settles on the back of Tom’s head, tightening in his hair. Tom can feel the tension in William like a coiled spring, like he wants to force Tom’s head down and make him take all of him, fuck into his mouth and make Tom gag around him. Tom moans around Bill’s cock and works him deeper, trying to relax his throat as William’s hips jerk up desperately.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Bill shudders and Tom pulls off, Bill coming in his mouth and face, come on Tom’s chin and dripping down onto his chest. He looks up at William and his eyes are closed, and Tom can see the white of his teeth sunk into the boxer-briefs. “Fuck, Bill.”

William pushes Tom off the couch and follows him onto the floor. Tom hits hard and curses, though the sound sticks in his throat when William kneels over him, reaching back and working a finger inside himself. Tom’s mouth drops open and he feels around for his jeans, for the lube and condom he knows are in the pocket. Half of the lube spills on his stomach when he tears the packet open, but William just slides his fingers out of himself and through the lube. His head falls back and the boxer-briefs are half out of his mouth, hanging there as he gasps for breath around them. Tom fumbles the condom on himself, his hands shaking and his mind gone, blown at the sight of William’s arched body and the thought that William is going to sink down on him, ride him.

“Oh god, Bill. Oh god.”

William guides Tom inside him, and it’s a slow sinking heat and Tom has to focus hard not to come before he’s even on him completely. He casts his mind for something – anything – to keep him from losing control, but then Bill’s moving over him and he can’t think at all. He grabs William’s hips, holding him, thrusting up into him, finding their rhythm the way they do onstage. He’s tight and hot and perfect and Tom’s whole body shakes as he comes, hips jerking wildly.

Neither of them move for a long time, and then William opens his mouth, his boxer-briefs landing damply on Tom’s chest. Tom glances at them and then up at William. “Um…sorry?”

“Liar.” William’s voice is rough and dry, but he still manages to sound superior. “But if you do it again, the next gag _you_ get will be one of Carden’s socks.”  



End file.
